


possession

by leetheshark



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unhealthy Relationships, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark
Summary: Victor wakes up in Roman's bed.ZsaszMask Week Day 6.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	possession

Even on the best nights, Victor sleeps sporadically. Sometimes it’s the drugs, sometimes it’s just his head. He almost never sleeps for more than an hour at a time, but now, as he blinks his eyes open in the dark, he can tell he’s been asleep for at least twice that. He can also tell—realizing it in his gut before his brain kicks in—that he’s not in his own bed.

Roman snores beside him. The space they share under the covers is almost suffocatingly warm. Roman always gets warm when he sleeps, but until now, Victor’s only felt it while waking Roman up in the morning. He’s not supposed to spend the night in Roman’s bed.

Roman has always had his rules. Victor worked for Roman for five years before Roman trusted him enough to be alone with him. One year after that, Victor began taking care of Roman in a much more intimate way. Soon after, Roman moved Victor into the loft full-time, and even let Victor into his bed on the rare occasions he felt like it.

Roman always kicks Victor out immediately afterwards. He likes his space. He likes to unwind alone. Victor doesn’t mind, because anything Roman deigns to give him is more than enough.

Except for tonight, because even though Victor didn’t mean to, he took too much.

Victor tries his best to peel back the blanket and slink away without waking Roman up. He hasn’t even sat up yet when Roman shifts beside him.

“Zsaszzzzz.”

Victor freezes. Roman never really tells him off—Victor gets away with things most people don’t—but this probably calls for it. Still, if Roman’s mad, Victor knows how to fix it. And they’re already in bed, so it shouldn’t take long to make Roman forget why he’s mad in the first place.

“Baby,” Roman coos. His arms wind around Victor’s bare waist, warm skin against skin, and tug him backwards into the heat of Roman’s body. “Don’t go.”

Roman noses at the back of Victor’s neck. It takes all of Victor’s willpower not to moan—every touch from Roman drives him wild. “Boss?”

“Stay. You’re mine.”

Victor gasps softly. “I’m yours.”

“Mmm.” Roman presses a kiss to Victor’s nape, smearing drool over the short hairs there. Then, he tucks his face into the crook of Victor’s neck and falls back to sleep.

Victor knows the way Roman thinks. Roman thought he owned Victor from day one, just because he gave Victor a paycheck and bought him some expensive clothes and gold teeth. Victor could have killed him then. He could still kill Roman in a second if he wanted to. Roman trusts him enough to make it easy. Victor wants to, sometimes—he doesn’t deserve to be with Roman, doesn’t deserve for Roman to make him feel so good—but the thought of losing Roman terrifies him, too.

Victor still thinks about it. Maybe someday—because death is a gift, and Roman deserves for Victor to be the one to give it to him—but not yet.

Not yet, because Roman’s body and bed are warm, and the sound of his snoring is sweet. In the morning, they’ll have breakfast together like always, and Roman will bitch about whatever’s on his mind and Victor will love that, too. If Roman gets wound up, Victor will rub his shoulders, and if he gets really wound up, Victor will drop to his knees under the table and calm Roman down the second best way he knows how.

The best way involves peeling off the face of whoever upset him. Victor will probably end up doing that, too.

Roman doesn’t own Victor. But if it makes Roman happy, Victor doesn't mind letting him think so.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacketarearmpants) 💙


End file.
